Another Short Story
by EternalXHaruka
Summary: Athrun Zala, a not so average first year College Student, has already given his heart to a girl he knew nothing about, except for the fact that she's his best friend's admirer. My hopeful version of ASUCAGA teenage life.
1. Athrun Zala

**Hello There! EternalXHaruka here! This is another new fic I am doing or at least was. Coz it's already finished and saved in my phone!XD**

**I read so many version's of GS/GSD high school, college life or just simple teenage life. So I thought of doing one so here it is!**

**First of all this story is just my random thought's I typed in my phone when I'm not doing anything just to pass time. ****Although it's just nonsense since I just completed this whole fic in just over one week. Think of all the spare time I had! Anyway, sill I wanted to share this.**

**PS. Please forgive this author because her English is really unpolished and my use of spelling's, punctuation marks and the like's are also not good. I am still trying to improve! So please bear with me...  
**

**A/N: I do not own GS/GSD.**

* * *

Athrun Zala, the only child of the pianist prodigy Leonore Zala and the CEO of the Zala group of companies. He grew up as what his mother had wanted for him and now he is what people called the most perfect person to walk on earth. Calm, cool, collected, soft spoken, extremely polite, fair skinned, tall, strong build, intelligent, rich and the list goes on. Perfect as they described. He does not mind but there is one thing he hated. Being the center of attention. He enrolled on the most prestigious University since his best friend was there and that one of the privileges' of entering it is. Privacy. Complete Privacy from the media. Hes won't deny that he's got everything but His one and only true wish is that he could at least get a certain someones attention.

His best friend's admirer since high school.

He first noticed her when they were hanging out at his best friends' store. Eating and chatting away. At first he disregarded her as one of the people who admires him. Stealing glances at him and is always there wherever he is. So yeah. Stalker.

Athrun was used to it. So like the others, he ignored her presence. But one day when he was strolling out in the city with his best friend. It had greatly changed his life.

When they were passing at a pedestrian lane an accident occurred. A drunk driver did not stop even though the light was red and a little girl was already skipping happily right in front of the speeding cars way. When everyone already thought that the crime was done. They heard the girls crying and hushing sounds with words of comfort like 'it's alright' and 'your safe'. Athrun blinked once before registering everything that had happened and realized that he was sitting on the pavement as seconds ago he and a handful of others was suddenly and roughly pushed aside by the very same one who was now bleeding with the unscathed girl in her arms.

He watched as the mother of the child called out to her daughter and hugged in the middle of the street. Noticing that the girl who saved the child was still sitting on the middle of the pedestrian, arms bleeding but oddly was smiling warmly at the two.

And he heard beautiful bells as he felt his inside do a series of somersaults and his heart clenched like it was being taken out of its place.

But he then heard-felt something break when he saw his best friend ran to her and held out his hand, which she accepted, and he helped her with her wounds and they talked with each other.

She was blushing all the while.

Athrun from that day on was very, very envious of his best friend. Although he did not understand why. She was just a stalker who bravely saved a person even when all the others just stood and watched, the person who's smile made all his surrounding's sparkle, who made his heart race whenever he would spot her or see even just the color of her hair, the person who he felt would make him offer his beating heart in exchange for her smile to be directed solely at him.

He was the perfect person to walk in earth as everyone described. And he was no idiot to not know what the meaning of what he is currently experiencing.

He was falling in love. Fast and hard.

He would always spot her wherever they went and he would suddenly be conscious of how he acted and how he looked. His best friend would always ask him why he is fidgeting so much whenever they hang out. His friends at school would always look at him weirdly when his mind was on a certain someone rather than to them who was with him and talking to him. Even his parents asked him what was wrong when he suddenly took up the routine of looking at the sky every night. Thinking of her.

He did not say anything to anyone and for the past three years his feelings never died to the person he does not even know the name. Only grew every minute as he observed her whatever chance he can get. And he realized how different she was from the others.

How she pouts, how she happily ate on what he thinks is her favorite food. What she would always order, how kind and helpful she can be, how she dress, how she always had her hairstyle, how she blushes whenever his best friend would look at her direction and not even notice him, how her voice sounded, how she would smile, how her eyes shone when his best friend would laugh.

And ironically none of them were ever meant for him. Not once.

"I-I'm in love w-with someone." he stuttered at his best friend one time. The girl was nowhere to be found. One of the many instances during those three years where she would not be around and he would be uninterested in everything.

"I know."

"How?" Athrun asked shocked. Was it too obvious? Part of him said yes.

"That look" he pointed at him.

"What look?" Athrun asked confused.

He stretched his hand and pointed his finger directly in front of his face. "That."

Athrun raised a brow. "I don't understand what 'that' means"

"Then look at the mirror." He said "You've always have that face whenever your spacing out which I would say was extremely often."

"Really?"

His friend nodded and Athrun buried his face on his palms. "How uncool."

"Nah, not really, so who's the lucky girl to get the attention of I quote 'most perfect man to walk on earth'?"

_"Your secret admirer."_ Athrun thought as he looked outside the window of the shop they were in. "Someone who will never look at me."

"It's the girl we bumped into last time, huh."

Athrun nearly fell of his chair. They had bumped into her and her friends when they went out to the mall last week. It was one of the times where he noticed that she was not around them. He had bumped lightly on to someone and was about to apologize but did not when he realized who he had bumped into. She said sorry after a watch-where-you're-going look and he had felt like he was born the very first time. But when she saw the person beside him. She immediately graced his best friend with a smile and had forgotten all about his existence which unfortunately her friends did not. "H-how did you know..."

"That look." He pointed at him again. "If you look like that just thinking about her, what more when you were talking to her?"

Athrun paled. "W-What did I look like?"

"Hnn..." His best friend thought. Recalling the time where they suddenly bumped into the girl who saved a life of a child by pushing her out of harm's way three years ago. "You were looking everywhere except her, but you would steal glances and you blushed like crazy. Not to mention you keep in fidgeting like your some shy kid who just received a kiss from his crush."

Athrun grumbled placing his face on his palms again. "Think she noticed?"

"With you being all over the place?" He smiled. "No."

"How so?" He asked not moving.

"Well as you have said…" He sipped his tea. "She never looked at you."

Athrun banged his head on the table.

* * *

**So How is it? Sorry if it's kinda fast with little descriptions, I suck with those. Sorry. Just use your imagination on this.  
**

**I don't know when I'll update, probably tomorrow, next week, next month or when someone reviewed.**

**Anyway, please rate and review!**

**Thanks for reading people!**

**XD**


	2. Cagalli Yula Attha

**Chapter 2 up!**

**Let me take this time to say thank you for the people who reviewed! Thanks a bunch guys! Glad you liked the first chap!**

**So I don't actually need to answer the questions on the first chap since the title of this chapter says everything. What can I say I'm a super hardcore Asucaga Fan through and through.  
**

**Really want Athrun to suffer coz he left Cagalli alone to fend for herself in the series! Ahahaha...but well, I can't do it continuously, but I will try!  
**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars, spellings, punctuation marks and the likes. I am still trying to improve. Please bear with me. Again I apologize for the lack of descriptions. I really suck at those.**

**A/N: I do not own GS/GSD.**

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha orphaned since birth was taken in by her birth parents neighbor Uzumi Nara Attha, a lawyer. She grew up with her nanny's since her adopted father is always busy, but he showered her with love as if she was his world. And as Cagalli grew up people had called her the rebel child, or a snobbish brat, because she always says what's on her mind, a little too bluntly though, although she has not once broken the law and rules her father has set and has obediently and willingly obeyed her father whatever he says, in short, daddy's girl.

Her one wish was to find her twin brother, who she has learned since she was a child is now named Kira Yamato the son of a stock holder of a large company and their birth aunt, the one who took him in and owner of a famous Bakery. Eternal Patisserie. She found him, but has no plans on telling him anything.

The moment she saw him she felt that she just wants to be near him and look after him all the time. Must be a twin thing. And with her sister instincts and her wish to be with her brother even through the shadows was granted when her father agreed to let her enroll on the most prestigious university where he is applying.

She started stalking-er-looking after him when they were high school. He would always hang out at his mother's bakery with someone every Thursday afternoon. And she always sat on the far side of the store facing him. She was happy he was laughing and of course healthy and she wished that maybe someday they would get to have a talk like that too.

But her wish was already granted and she could not ask for more.

She followed him quite often, on certain weekdays and weekends but not all the time, she still does have a social life.

And one day she was going to her father's office to bring him his lunch, which he always says he does not need, when an accident happened. Her body just moved on its own and when she had realized it the girl that was about to run over by a speeding lunatic was crying in her embrace. Safe and alive.

She sighed at how it had happened so quickly and grateful that she just made it in time.

The mother of the child ran to her and they hugged. Cagalli thought at that time if that was what it was like to have a mother. Not that she was not happy with Merna's care for her and her father's love.

But what of a real mother?

The tearful scene unfolds and she imagined that it was her own mother that was hugging her. She smiled.

A hand was offered to her and she was shocked that it was her brother, inquiring that if she was alright or if she's feeling any faint. She became embarrassed by his questions and attention and how he took his handkerchief and a bottle of water and started cleaning the long bleeding gash on her arm.

She looked at him longingly. Feeling that maybe it was only right to tell him that he has a twin sister, but shoved the thought away. He would really think of her as a weird one and might not let her come close if a chance was given.

So she kept quiet and just thought at how big he had grew and kind and caring he has been throughout the years of growing up without her.

And she wanted to cry. Proud of what her twin brother has become. And really, she could not ask for anything more.

She started to stalk-er-look after him less often she would just continue to sit on her usual place at the patisserie every Thursday afternoon. Just seeing if he was doing alright. Finish her food and drink which she has grown addicted to and then leave.

And then come back the next Thursday afternoon.

It continued and three years has passed by and one faithful day she had bumped into him while she was shopping at the mall with her friends. She ignored the lack of sorry from the person who bumped into her who she guessed was his best friend. And called him.

"Kira!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Hey, been a long time." He said. They had given each others names during their encounter three years ago and they saw each other when Cagalli decided to buy a cake from his store for her, Merna, her fathers, or her friend's birthday. They actually became friends during those times. "You're not buying any cakes anymore."

"No, well no one to buy it for yet."

"I see." He shifted his gaze away from her on to the person beside her and she had looked at the person and he had avoided her gaze. "Hey, let me introduce you to my best friend..."

"Athrun Zala!" Her friends squealed except for two others. "Omigosh!"

Cagalli sighed as her friends went into fan girl mode for reasons unknown to Cagalli. She glanced at him, he stiffened and abruptly looked away then Cagalli realized that he was uncomfortable.

"Guys uh lets go." She dragged them away with the help of one of her friends who did not go gaga and waved at Kira "Sorry bout that! See you!"

Then she suddenly realized that he was about to introduce his best friend to her. Like what a brother would do if they were to hang out at their home. She giggled at the thought.

* * *

"Say uh Kira.." Athrun started they were in the Yamato residence studying for their College entrance exams. "Well uh its...about..."

"About the love of your life?"

Athrun colored immediately. "D-don't say it l-like that."

"You wanna talk to her?"

Athrun nodded.

"Then ask for her name first. She usually comes here at the shop to buy cakes. So as long as you're at the patisserie, you'll be able to see her."

"Well I uh..I was hoping you could just tell me her name..."

Kira shook his head. "Nope. What's the point if I'm the one who gave it to you?" He smirked teasingly at Athrun "I bet once I gave it to you, you won't even talk to her or go near her and just squeeze info's from me. If it's like that, then how can you confess to her?"

"C-confess!" Athrun blushed madly. He had never thought of doing that for afraid of her possible, no, 110 percent sure rejection. "I d-don't intend to c-confess. She'll just r-reject me one second flat."

"Nonsense! Who can reject a man who girls worship the path he walks on and several men aspire to become." He smirked again "Oh most perfect man to walk on earth."

"Stop that. You know I don't like that label and you're exaggerating. People don't feel that way towards me."

"Whatever. If you don't make a move now then say goodbye to the love of your life." Kira shrugged as he waved his hand lazily in the air "And please do remember that I told you so."

"I can't. Even if I want to. I can't" Athrun said. "She likes someone else."

"How did you know? Are you like her stalker now?" Kira eyed him. Then sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you something about her. To get that out of yer head. She is not going out with someone and neither is she infatuated with anyone."

"Yeah right-I mean-Is that so." Athrun said watching Kira standing up and walked to the door of his room.

"I'll get us something to drink." Kira said as he opened his door but then stopped to look at his friend who was starring blankly at the textbook on his hand. A wide grin on the brunet's face.

"I remembered. I heard that she is applying at the Archangel University."

Athrun dropped his textbook. "What?!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Really like the idea of Cagalli being a doting OLDER sister..kekeke...Ahhhh I'm such a sucker for sibling love...  
**

**Don't know when I'll update again...**

**Thanks for the support everyone! Please rate and review!**

**See ya!**


	3. Archangel University

**Hey! Another chappie up! Thanks for the review guys! **

**So well this part is gonna get boring.**

**PS. Please forgive this author because her English is really unpolished and my use of spelling's, punctuation marks and the like's are also not good. I am still trying to improve! So please bear with me...**

**A/N: I don't own GS/GSD**

* * *

"I passed!" Cagalli shouted jumping up and down. "Lacus, Shiho I passed!"

The two smiled at her. "Congratulations."

"Oh my." Lacus looked at her and pointed to someone. Two people were walking towards them, one was waving and the other one was looking at the ground while walking.

"Kira!" Cagalli waved enthusiastically. "I passed!"

Kira smiled as they stopped in front of the girls. "Well then congratulations."

"How about you? Did you pass?"

"Yep."

Cagalli smiled widely and held her head proudly. "Haha.. I knew I could do it."

Shiho and Lacus clapped for her. Kira smiled and then remembering something. "Ah oh yeah."

Cagalli looked at him and so did the other girls. "Hey. I want to introduce you to my best-"

"Athrun!" Several girls shrieks were heard. They were running from different places and all towards him.

The girls noticed this and thought that trouble is on its way. "Uh, then we'll be on our way. see you" and the three left in a hurry.

Kira sighed. And turned around to see His best friend already circled by a barricade of women. "This will be hard."

* * *

"Hey, mind if I sit beside you?"

Athrun looked up from his laptop and was about to apologize since he doesn't want girls to sit beside him coz they would only try and distract him with their annoying attention and petty conversations. But apparently he did not when he realized who it was. "Uh, go ahead."

"thanks." She placed her bag and sat down on the chair beside him. And promptly looked at him. "You're Mr Athrun Zala, right? The one who was always with Mr Kira Yamato."

He nodded. "And you are..."

She raised her hand and offered him a handshake. "Shiho. Shiho hahnenfuss. I'm the friend of a friend of Kira's."

He took her hand and gave it a firm handshake. "Pleasure to meet you. As you may have already known, my name is Athrun Zala. I am the friend of a friend of yours."

Shiho laughed as they released each others hands and Athrun turning his attention back to his laptop he was still in the middle of putting up a new presentation for the new marketing strategy for the company. "Hey. Can I ask you something? You have a crush on my friend? Right?"

He jerked but tried to remain composed not looking at her. "I d-don't know what you're talking about."

Shiho smirked and placed her chin on her hand looking at him. "Rea-lly now. Then I guess you being all blushing and glancing at her whenever we met you would mean nothing?"

Athrun slightly nodded. Not speaking, afraid that it might just give him away.

"Oh, alright then." She retreated her hand and stood up from her seat. "Cagalli! Over here! I saved you a seat."

Athrun looked at the person beside him before looking at the person who she just called. He was sure his breathing had stopped.

Shiho moved away from her chair and took her bag. Slinging it on her shoulder. "Then I guess you won't mind being her seatmate for this class the whole semester." She said winking at him. "I'll be leaving her to your capable hands." And then she left. Going to her real class.

Athrun really did not know what had happened as his heart had just gone on ahead and exploded. And his mind...where was his mind?

"Hello. My names Cagalli Yula Attha and you are?"

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!"

The two boys looked around to see who was calling. Cagalli had just stopped in front of them and then catches her breath. Then looked at the two. "Mind if I join you guys for lunch? Shiho has a seminar to attend and Lacus was dragged off by the music club to God knows where. And the others has a statistics retake. So I'm afraid I'm all alone for lunch."

Kira took a glance at his friend before giving her a smile. "Sure you're very welcome with us. But I'm afraid I would have to pass. The professor wants me for something. Athrun is the only one who's free. Do you mind?"

Cagallis shoulder slumped slightly but her smile was still intact. "Of course not. If Mr Zala doesn't mind?" She looked at Athrun who was on the process of smacking his thick book at the brunette. "Umm.., would that be fine Mr Zala?"

Athrun immediately hid his textbook behind him looking everywhere except the blonde. The usual blush on his face which was unnoticed except for Kira. "Um, th-thats fine with m-me."

"Alright, OK, I'll be leaving you two now." Kira dashed away from them afraid that once the girl turns her back. Athrun would murder him.

Cagalli watched as Kira turned the corner. Before looking at Athrun. "So. Should we head out?"

Athrun looking at the opposite direction nodded.

* * *

Athrun ate his sandwich silently as he sat relaxed at a bench somewhere around the University Garden while reading his book. The quiet atmosphere and the cool gentle breeze was so relaxing he thought there was nothing in the whole world that would distract him from his reading.

"Mr Zala, the book's upside down." came the voice of someone who would make his whole relaxed state a mess.

"Uhh, yeah" he blushed and turned the book to its right position. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome." She shrugged then continued to eat her double cheese burger with ketchup and chili sauce.

Athrun took a glance at her from the corner of his eye. His heart beating at the speed where a race car at its fullest would be shamed and its beating like that of a drum being beaten continuously without mercy. It was like a dream come true. Well actually he hasn't even thought of being with her like this. Her not knowing that he existed until a week ago.

"What a beautiful day it is." She stared at the blue sky.

"Yeah…" He said looking at the sky as her.

And they remained silent. Her finishing her burger while looking at the sky. While he took a bite at his sandwich while trying to calm his beating heart.

"Hey." She looked at him. And he immediately gave up quieting his heart. "Can I ask you something?"

"S-sure." He stuttered not even trying to conceal the heat that was plastered in his face.

She looked at the sky again. "Is Kira always...Happy?"

And Athrun's face immediately dropped. Suddenly remembering that having to bear affections with this girl was pointless Because of the reason that she was in love with his best friend. He stared at the ground not wanting to see the smile that he had so longed to be for him as she thought about someone else. "Yeah."

And they remained silent. Him not even taking a look at anywhere but the ground. Her looking at the sky with content as she finished her burger with ketchup and chili sauce.

His sandwich was left unfinished.

* * *

Meer Campbell was fidgeting as she fixed her long straight pink hair when she entered the classroom and immediately looked for someone. Noticing that he was not there. She exited and made her way through the corridors in search for him.

And she smiled widely when she saw him walking towards her way his head lowered. "Athrun!"

And he looked at her as she hugged his arm. "I need to talk to you. Please."

Athrun tried to pry her hands off him. "Wait…Let me go…Meer...!"

And then she stopped tugging on his arm as she heard a voice near them. "Well then I'll just go on ahead. Thanks for accompanying me Mr Zala." The blonde bowed and then left them.

Meer then stopped smiling when she realized that Athrun stopped struggling. And her heart broke as he saw his eyes longingly looking at nowhere else than the blondes back as she walks away from them.

She slowly let go of his arm.

He has rejected her even before she can confess.

* * *

**And that won't be the last of Meer Campbell...I have nothing against her...just...  
**

**Well anyway, Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Seatmates

**Hey! Another chappie up! Sorry for the late update...I forgot..  
**

**Again thanks a bunch for the support on this fic guys! **

**And may I remind you again that this fic is just random thoughts on ASUCAGA. So I don't know if I'll be following the proper story format. (rising or falling action, climax...etc...) It'll be like an unorganized story, but still a story. Ahaha. Hope you accept this story with this!**

**PS. Please forgive this author because her English is really unpolished and my use of spelling's, punctuation marks and the like's are also not good. I am still trying to improve! So please bear with me...**

**A/N: I don't own GS/GSD**

* * *

Cagalli woke up with a start. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she heard the professor talk about something in what she considers alien language. She leaned her head on the table hiding her face before yawning then lazily sitting up straight in her chair. She blinked a few times trying to rid of the sleepiness that was still in her eyes and tried her hardest to force her willpower to focus or at least listen to the lesson.

She held back a yawn. Cagalli then saw a piece of candy suddenly placed on her table. She stared at it a moment before picking it up. It was the super mint flavor. She glanced beside her to the person who placed it on her table.

"It'll he-help keeping you awake." Athrun said as he looked at his textbook, although he wasn't reading or listening to the lesson at all. How can he when a certain blond was sleeping so peacefully beside him. Not to mention he can perfectly see her sleeping face so clearly from his position. Oh how he wanted to brush the strands of hair that falls on Cagalli's face as she slumbered.

Cagalli turned back to the candy as she unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. It did help in waking her sleepiness. But after a while she wanted to throw it out. Too minty. She mumbled thanks to her seatmate before shifting her attention to the professor.

What was he talking about?

"Psst..Mr Zala..." Cagalli called in a whisper as she lowered her head a little looking at the blue haired man. He nodded acknowledging her call. "What the hell is prof teaching...?"

Athrun was startled as he slowly turned the page of his textbook trying to look for the lesson the professor was currently teaching on the board. Cagalli smirked.

"You not listening?"

Athrun, whose face was already tinted with pink suddenly colored to a red. He wanted to face palm right at that moment. Of all times he can talk to the girl in class it had to be on the very rare time he wasn't paying attention. How uncool.

Cagalli snorted before sitting straight and fixing her things slowly and stealthily placing them inside her body bag. When she was finished she took a piece of paper, scribbling something on it then sliding it to her seatmates table, as unnoticed as possible.

Athrun looked at it from the corner of his eyes as they slowly went wide. He wanted to look at the girl questioningly but obviously it wasn't possible. Cagalli nudged him slightly waking him from his trance as Cagalli curled her hands and giving thumbs up, signaling it was OK. Athrun just nodded blankly and Cagalli took her seatmates textbooks, notebooks and laptop and shoving it inside her bag then mouthing a follow me to him.

Cagalli stealthily hid the bag at her side as she stood up and went out of the room making it look like she will be coming back. Athrun just stared at her retreating form for some time when Cagalli suddenly popped her head on the small window of the door then used her hand and gestured for Athrun to follow her.

And he blankly followed after her.

* * *

Cagalli squirted the bottle of hot sauce on top of the kebabs on her plate. Then placing it on the table she took the yogurt sauce on her plate and spread it on the food. Satisfied, she eagerly took the kebab and raised it to her mouth, taking a huge bite from it.

"Hmmm!" She smiled savoring the favor of one of her favorite foods in her mouth. She took another bite, as she chewed she realized that her companion was not on high spirits like she was.

"You're not eating?" Cagalli asked him as soon as she swallowed her food.

Athrun continued to stare down as he quietly sat, opposite of the blonde. "I-im not that h-hungry..."

Cagalli raised a brow then waved her kebab in front of Athrun. "You sure? It's really good."

Athrun kept his mouth pursed together as he shook his head. "I-its alr-right.."

Cagalli frowned. Was he bothered by ditching their class? He does strike of as a goody-two-shoes for her. Always present and listening to the professor intently. Was that why he was so popular with the whole student population?

No way.

She stared at him as he stiffly sat still, head still lowered. When he did slightly look up their eyes accidentally met for only a fraction of a second then he immediately looked away.

Yup. Signs of a conscious stricken person. Well he did come so it's not entirely her fault, right? But still...

"Ok. Tell you what. Choose anything from the menu. My treat. I was the one who pulled you in doing this." She said trying to lessen his tension.

"Uh..Th-thanks, b-but I'm really fine."

"No, I insist."

"I-im fine, really."

"Don't be so stiff!" Cagalli said "Come on. I really recommend this kebab. They're the best!"

"Uh, ma-maybe next t-time."

"You're really gonna help my conscience, come on."

"No tha-"

"Just chose, dammit!"

Athrun jumped as Cagalli slammed her free hand on the table as she glared at him.

"Th-then...the kebabs..."

Cagalli immediately called for a crew and ordered two sets of kebabs, two orange juices, extra yogurt sauce and a banana split sundae.

The crew then came back moments later with their food. Cagalli then eagerly taught her companion how to 'properly' eat the kebabs. Athrun just followed whatever she said, even putting a ridiculously large amount of hot sauce and yogurt sauce on his portion.

Athrun then dreadfully took a bite of the weird looking kebab. The moment the food touched his tongue, he immediately felt the stinging effects of the high amount of hot sauce on it. Tears were forming on his eyes as he snatched the orange juice on the table and drank it, when he placed it down, it was already empty but the hotness was still lingering everywhere in his mouth. Raising his hand he ordered a glass of milk and another refill on his juice.

Cagalli was dumbfounded as she watched the whole scene Athrun was making, her food hanging in her hand, untouched. Seeing Athrun in pain, she took her orange juice and passed it to her suffering companion.

"I'm sorry. Here, Drink this. You look like you're gonna choke yourself to death."

Athrun took the glass of juice Cagalli offered and drank every ounce of it. Athrun exhaled quietly feeling the hurtful sensation on his throat lessen as he place the empty glass down.

"You alright?" Cagalli asked smirking.

Athrun nodded slightly. "Sorry about that."

"Nah. Didn't know you don't like hot sauce. My bad." Cagalli shrugged the smirk on her face replaced by a small smile. "Why don't you just order another one? I don't think you can handle another bite. I'll just take yours."

Cagalli reached out for his plate, taking the remaining two sticks of kebabs then placing it on her plate.

"Uh, alright. Thanks." Athrun said. The crew then came with his glass of milk and orange juice before ordering a new set of kebabs.

Cagalli raised a brow. "You should've just ordered something else."

Athrun drank nearly half of the milk before placing it down, the spicy effects on his mouth completely gone. "No. I want to have a taste of it. Since you look so happy eating it."

Cagalli smiled brightly. "Of course! Kebabs here are to die for!"

Athrun chuckled thinking how he nearly died of it just a while ago. But it was because of the hot sauce. "I see."

Athrun watched as Cagalli reached out for his orange juice. "I'll take this. Since you already drank all of my orange juice."

"Ah. I'll just buy you another one."

"Buy one for yourself. I wanna drink now." She said taking a sip from the glass.

Athrun just watched as she placed her glass down then started eating her kebabs.

Athrun tilted his head on the side suddenly thinking that there was something on the whole thing was amiss. Feeling that he was staring at her as she eat. Cagalli raised her head catching his eyes with her own. "What?"

Athrun on impulse immediately broke eye contact with the blonde. His face rapidly growing hot and his whole body tensing in no time that his hands unconsciously curled up and his mind turning to a complete mess as he replayed what had just happened. Did I just do that in front of her?! Oh go...the juice! Arrghh! It was hers! Did she drank from it?!Was that an i-i-i-ind-direct k-k-ki...NO! Don't think about it...calm down...calm down...calm...She didn't touch it. That's why she offered it to me.

Yeah...

Athrun took deep breaths trying to calm his already stretched to its limit nerves. The store crew then came and placed his kebabs in front of him. He then started to eat blankly. His mind on the orange juice incident.

No. Can't be. No way. No. No. No. No. No

"Hey. Are you gonna go back to school?" Cagalli suddenly asked.

"...No...I mean, Ah...Maybe..."

"Hn." Cagalli

And the day abruptly ended to the blue haired when he saw the blonde take a bite from the eaten kebab she took from him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll be updating this week since It' really long overdue.**

**Good Luck with Life! See ya!**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Hello People! I'm here again! So here is the long due chapter.**

**Thank you for all those who read and thanks so much to those who reviewed! I'm really glad that with my sloppy way of describing and with my unruly way of writing you were still able to understand it! Thanks! *bows*  
**

**PS. Please forgive this author because her English is really unpolished and my use of spelling's, punctuation marks and the like's are also not good. I am still trying to improve! So please bear with me...**

**A/N: I don't own GS/GSD**

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lacus said as she sat with her friends in the middle of Shiho's room. They were supposed to help each other with their projects but because of the boredom, Cagalli and Miriallia forced them to play truth or dare.

"Ok! Have you ever kissed someone?!" Miriallia asked too impatient. "And please tell me in details! Since I go on a different University than you and you don't report anything juicy to me anymore."

Lacus smiled her sweetest and most innocent smile. "No"

And then they went on.

"Cagalli!" Shiho stood up and pointed at the blonde sitting on the floor her other hand on her hips. "Truth or Dare? Dare right! Ok, I want you to go and ask your seatmate at Physics class to go on a date!"

Cagalli stood up a hand clenched in front of her. "I haven't even answered yet!"

"Now, now." Lacus said as she sat and looked at the blonde. "Cagalli, you always tell us everything that's on your mind. And not to mention you're not that good at lying. So I don't think it will be as thrilling if we ask you something that we already know the answer."

"Hey! I also kept some secrets even from you guys!" Cagalli argued.

"Oh really?" Miriallia looked shocked. "What is it? Tell us! Tell us!"

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of her. "When I was twelve I wanted to enroll in a Military Academy!"

"We know. Anything else?" Lacus said.

Caalli thought for a moment. "I don't think..."

"Then dare it is!" Shiho clapped.

* * *

"Pssst...Athrun."

Athrun raised his eyes from his book and looked at his long time friend and current classmate. "What is it Dearka?"

"I think that chick wants to talk to you." He said pointing at someone standing on the door. Oddly she was peaking at him.

Athrun blushed immediately and unconsciously tried to fix himself earning a what-happened look from his friend. But then he remembered something and then glanced around looking for a certain brunette. "Where's Kira?" He asked.

Dearka shrugged. " He's not with us in this class. Don't you remember?"

Athrun looked at him confusedly. "That can't be right."

"Whatever." He said pointing at the blonde girl who was now fully standing on the door, waving at...him? "So what you gonna do about that?"

Athrun stood up from his seat and went over to the blonde at the door. "I'm sorry Ms Attha. But Kira is not here in this class."

The blonde waved her hand in the space between them. "Huh? No. I was hoping if I could talk to you Mr Zala." Her face immediately flushed as she avoided his eyes. "in private, if it's alright with you."

He nodded blankly. Not caring that his professor has already went into class.

* * *

Leonore Zala sat on the dining table alone with a few maids attending to her. She was lonely and worried. Her son was supposed to be joining him at dinner but instead he went to his room as soon as he got home and had not seen him since.

"Mother." She heard someone say as soon as the doors of the dining room were opened. It was her son who had refused to eat with her during her long awaited day off. He went to her side and kissed her on the cheek.

"Athrun, dear." She smiled as she thought that she would be dinning with her son after a long time. "At last you have shown yourself. Come. Let's eat dinner."

Athrun did not leave his spot and bowed slightly at her. "I'm deeply sorry. But I will be going out for a while."

"Huh? But its night already. You can just do it tomorrow. It is a weekend for you right?"

"Uh, w-well..."

Why was he stuttering? The boy she raised did not stutter whatever circumstances there may be. Unless.

She looked at her son. A very light tint on his cheeks can be seen.

"A date?" She said out loud.

And he tensed; the very light tint on his cheek became bright red. But he nodded.

"Oh heavens! We have to tell Father about this!" She asked for her phone from the maids. "What are you still doing here? Go! Don't make a girl wait in this time of the night."

"Mother. It's still tomorrow."

And she stopped reaching for her phone. And looked at her son. "Then why leave now?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Umm, I was thinking of shopping for some clothes." He said his face still blushing. "I dont think any clothes I have would suit me..."

Leonore Zala dropped her phone then stood immediately urgently calling for the driver to ready the car and the maids to get her coat as soon as possible. She would not let this pass. It was one of her wishes to choose her son's clothes. But was never given the chance since he would always buy his clothes and she cannot complain on it since it always suits him.

And when was the first time he had heard her son go on a date before? Not the occasional meetings and formal dinner with the daughters of clients or business partners or friends of his father.

Never?

And now she can choose his clothes for his date! A dream come true for a doting mother such as her.

She will just inform her husband about this later.

* * *

Athrun paced around the fountain where he was supposed to wait for the love of his life - Cagalli.

She had asked him to go with her on a fake-date. And she might as well have spoken Greek since he stopped living the moment she mentioned 'you'-'date'-'me'. But of course as expected the cloud nine he was on came crashing down when she suddenly said that it was just because of a dare with her friends and that he can refuse if he does not want to.

Yeah right. Like he can.

And so he was now waiting for her at the fountain where they agreed to meet. Scared that she might just come early then get impatient and just cancel everything. So he came an hour early and...

She was 15 min late.

He stopped pacing and just sat down casually at the small walls around the fountain.

"Calm down. She's just late that's all. She did not go into an accident. She did not forget me just because she suddenly saw Kira. And she did not ditch me at the last minute." Athrun felt like crying. Everything he thought of was possible. Especially the 'she forgot me coz she suddenly saw Kira'. He got his phone out and was about to call his best friend when he heard a voice that made him immediately stand up and marvel at the blonde who was wearing casual clothes and is running to him.

She was running to him. How heavenly a sight was that.

"Mr Zala!" She stopped then breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Seeing that she was sweating, he took out his handkerchief and offered it to her. Then asked her to take a seat and rest. She did and when she can talk again. She looked at him an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry bout being late. My father suddenly got sick this morning and I had to take care of him before I left to get here." She clasped her hands together as if in a prayer. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Athrun shook his head. Deep inside, he was jumping with joy. "She did not ditch me". "You don't have to worry. I'm more concerned about your father. You should be going home and take care of him."

"Huh. Oh no." A surprised look on her face. "Merna's got it all covered. Thanks for offering though."

He stood up. "Uh no really, your father needs you more than I. You should go." And then he thought that he doubt it.

Cagalli got annoyed. "Look do you want to do this or not? Just be frank with me."

"Uh, no, I mean yes." He said fighting the embarrassment surfacing on his face. "I-I mean I want to, it's just that your father..."

"Great!" Cagalli stood up and took his hand with her own. "Let's go!"

Athrun swear at that moment, he will never wash his hands again.

* * *

**Sorry people I am going to leave how their Date went on to your imaginations. Although I already have a scenario in my mind but, It'll be too long. **

**Although if you guys requested it. I might insert it in as a flashback or a special chapter(Depends on the number of people who made a request). But If you guys already have your own version or want to do your own version then that is good enough for me.(Share it!ahahaha)**

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review your thoughts about this! Really appreciate it!**

**See you later!**


	6. Another Day

**Here's Chapter 6!** **Haaaah, Sorry I had so many things to do recently especially arranging my visa and managing the family business is taking up all my time for this.**

**Anyway, thanks for those who read and reviewed! **

**PS. Please forgive this author because her English is really unpolished and my use of spelling's, punctuation marks and the like's are also not good. I am still trying to improve! So please bear with me...**

**A/N: I do not own GS/GSD.**

* * *

"How was it?" Miriallia asked as she closed her textbook. It was another one of those days where they would gather and form a study group and then they would get bored and then they would do nothing to pass the boredom and then they would cram to study or finish projects.

They were now nearly on the 'I'm bored' phase. "Spill!"

Cagalli continued to read her book. "I did as you dared. So I'm clear alright. I don't have any obligation to tell you what happened."

"I know. I know." Miriallia said. "But where's the juice in that? Spill now!"

Shiho also stopped writing. "That's right Cagalli. It's only fair to tell your friends on what happened on your first date."

Cagalli peered at her through her textbook. "I so hate you right now."

Shiho only smiled. "Now, now you should thank me. You were able to get a date with the most popular person in our university."

"What? Who's that?"

"No one. Shut up." Cagalli sneered. "Lacus a little help here."

Lacus smiled. "I'm sorry but I'm with Milly and Shiho on this one."

Cagalli groaned. "No way..."

Miriallia scooted over next to Cagalli. "So who's the unlucky guy to get a date with this lucky girl?"

"Athrun Zala" Shiho said before Cagalli can even open her mouth.

Miriallia immediately looked thoughtful. "Athr...un..." She narrowed her eyes. "...Zala" and with that she took out a thick regular sized Dark blue notebook from her bag and started flipping it. Her eyes went wide.

"Athrun Zala son of the pianist prodigy Leonore and tycoon Patrick Zala" she said as she showed them the contents of the notebook. It has a picture of the blue haired man wearing a simple white polo shirt, jeans and dark shades. He was coming out from his car.

She retreated the notebook and began to read the contents. "Born on October 29. Blood type O. Height 174cm. Weight 60kg. An only child."

The two girls listened to her attentively. Cagalli just raised a confused brow. "Why do you have that information about him?"

Miriallia raised her index finger in the air. Telling her to be quiet and flipped to the next page. "Personality reserved, extremely polite and formal, talented, intelligent, does not engage in violence, a perfect gentleman. Hobbies are still unknown. Likes and dislikes are still unknown. Accomplishments..." Miriallia flipped at least several pages before closing her notebook.

"...too many."

The two girls gave out 'oohhs'. But Cagalli just crossed her arms. "So. Why do you have that information about him?"

"How the hell did you get a date with him?" She countered.

Cagalli raised a brow. "Dare. Remember?"

"Oh right." Miriallia crossed her arms and buried her face in the space. "Why do I get stuck with useless bronze types while this tomboy who does not even care about the opposite gender gets a date with a goldmine."

"Ugh. You still on with that label." Shiho touched her forehead. Their friend always has a habit of labeling the people men or women they see as bronze, silver and gold. And when she thinks they are worthy of being used as a source of income. She gathers their information and sells them to girls or guys that are interested or are planning to confess to them. Of course the prices are as stated with the labels.

"So that means that Cagalli's his seatmate..." She took both of the blonde's hands. "Cagalli do me a favor and ask for his hobbies, likes and dislikes. I need them to make his page complete."

"What?" Cagalli tried to pry her hands from the brunettes grip. "No way. Were not even that close."

"You went on a date with him."The pink haired said.

"You spent the entire day with him." Shiho said.

"You're his seatmate!" Miriallia said with gleaming eyes. "You might possibly be the very first female outside his circle to be that close to him."

Cagalli groaned. "It's because of a dare!"

"Oh come on now Cagalli. It's not like you don't want it to be a real date, right?"Lacus said.

Miriallia nodded. Cagalli kept quiet shifting slightly on her seat. Shiho smirked.

"I bet you two already made plans for a next one."

And her smirk grew wider.

Cagalli blushed.

* * *

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Kira sat beside the pink haired lady as she continues to read her book. Kira took out his own textbook and started to read too. There was no exam on the subject but there was nothing else to do than to recall the lessons last time until the start of class.

There was still ten minutes. Kira dropped his book and rested his chin on his hand. Thinking of what he should have for lunch later that day. His thoughts were disturbed when a vibration was heard.

"Excuse me." The pink haired lady politely said as she took out her phone and opened it to read and reply to the message. She then closed it and placed it back to her handbag. Picking up her book and reading again.

The professor came in the class on time and announced that there would be a surprise exam.

"See you." she said as she gracefully stood up picking up her books on the table as class was now finished.

Kira looked up and nodded at her. "See you."

Kira then arranged his books then stood up and headed towards the door.

* * *

Uzumi Nara Attha sat at his study scanning the documents needed for his next assignment. He took the coffee cup that was placed on his table and sipped it.

"Father!" The blonde cried as she forcefully opened the door of his study. The force made him spill a little of his coffee on his shirt. He just sighed and placed the cup back on the saucer and took out a tissue.

"Yes. Cagalli." He said as he continued to gently wipe the stain on his white shirt.

The blonde paced in front of him back and forth. An annoyed expression on her face. "I want to sue our neighbor! Please!" She begged her strides going in a faster pace.

He sighed throwing the tissue on the trash bin. Might as well throw his stained shirt in the trash bin also. "We can't do that. They have to break the law first."

"How about annoying their neighbors? Isn't that also breaking the law?!"

Uzumi looked at his daughter as she rants on their neighbor inside his study. Talking to herself of how she wanted to strangle them or just throw them to the pacific ocean, drown them then laugh maniacaly at their misfortune.

Sometimes Uzumi wondered if his daughter just might actually do those things. Given her infamous temper.

Good thing he was a lawyer.

"Ah! I know! I'll just bring Lacus here and tell her of their mischiefs in front of them! They will be so frustrated once their favorite person knows all of their deeds." Her face brightened as she said this. "This is gonna be good!"

Cagalli ran beside her father and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Dad."

Then she ran off closing the door with the same force. Good thing he was not holding his coffee.

A smile formed on his lips, he was really happy, then returning to the work he had left when the source of his happiness barge into his room and ranted.

How happy he would be more if there was someone out there who would love his daughter like he does. Even with her temper and childish antics.

* * *

"How ecstatic you must've been, huh." Shiho said as she ordered the meal A in the cafeteria.

Athrun watched her as she placed her order in her tray. It's been a while since he had seen her. "Hello, Ms Hanhenfuss."

"Shiho." She said as they waited in line to the cashier. "My surname's too long. So Shiho would be fine."

Athrun nodded and then looked away from her. Afraid that this person might ask or do something unnecessary again. Although he was really, really grateful the last time.

"So..." She started trying to catch his eyes. "Where are you and our little princess planning to go next time?"

He paled. "W-what are you talking about? I know it was only because of a dare. There's no next time.'" But deep inside he wanted to have the next time over and over again.

After the fake-date, He had found himself falling in love all over again with the blonde. If he was not already.

Shiho looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Don't play with me. You two planned to go out again right?"

Athrun wanted to cry in frustration mixed with embarrassment but he tried to conceal it and maintained a serious expression. "There's no such thing."

Shiho looked at him disbelieving. "That can't be right." Then she shrugged. "Oh well, I'll know about it sooner or later."

Athrun was confused but did not comment. It's already nerve-wracking that there was someone other than his best friend who knows his secret. And she was a close friend of that person for Pete sakes.

How far will this girl mind his business?

"You're paying for my meal right?"

"Huh?" He said as he was next to pay in the cashier and took out his wallet.

"You owe me." Shiho lifted her tray and started walking away to her table. "I gave her that dare."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't know when I'll be updating, but hopefully not in another month or so.**

**I'll probably finish posting the whole story before I go abroad. Hopefully, since I will seriously be very busy once I go. But that will not be in another half year or so. Plenty of time to finish updating! **

**And NO it's not near the end yet. Not even close!  
**

**Rate and Review guys!**


	7. One step closer

**Sorry for the late update. ****Chapter 7 up! **

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed! I'll try to reply as much as possible to your question's but, obligations are taking ALL of my time.**

**Oh yea! Please tell me if the title is appropriate. It just popped in my head while rereading this. Coz, I thought like One step closer to up or down for Athrun ahaha. Well I hope you will like this short chapter. **

**PS. Please forgive this author because her English is really unpolished and my use of spelling's, punctuation marks and the like's are also not good. I am still trying to improve! So please bear with me...**

**A/N: I don't own GS/GSD**

* * *

"He confessed to her?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

He shook his head. "A failure."

"Oh, man. What happened?"

"Well she said that they don't even know each other that well. So how can he like her. Then she asked him of the things he likes about her. She got angry, saying that he does not like her for herself."

"Ouch."

He nodded. "Yeah. And to think he likes her so much."

"How is he?"

"Said he's not feeling well. He won't even answer my text messages or calls."

"You think he killed himself?"

They both sighed.

Athrun who was eagerly listening to the whole conversation of the two friends beside his table, stood up from his seat and casually exited the fast food he was in.

Might as well prepare his memorial if he followed what the other guy did.

He sighed.

* * *

"Hey Athrun."

He did not look up. He knew very well who it was. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Uhh...H-hey..."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him. "You still can't do it? We already agreed to call each other's names, right."

He nodded. Not looking at her in the eyes. "I t-think that calling you M-Ms Attha is much more appropriate."

Cagalli leaned on her table. "What? Don't be so stiff. You can call me Cagalli. Try it."

He tensed then lowered his head. Athrun kept his mouth shut for a while before trying in a very low voice.

"C-c-c-ag-g-ga-l-l-l-i"

Cagalli faced palmed while laughing, her voice shaking the people around them. "I can't believe you just did that!"

He kept quiet and opened his book burying his flushed face in it.

"Oh. Yeah." She stopped laughing and looked at him. "Hey are you hanging out with Kira this Thursday?"

His hold on the book tightened. This might be another of their conversations that would lead to her asking and talking about the brunet and him being left to look at the already broken pieces of his heart being crushed one by one.

"No." He said simply not wanting to further the conversation. Not wanting to notice that the blondes face brightened.

"Really?! Great!" Cagalli shifted on her seat directly facing him. "H-hey, umm... Can I ask you for a favor? I-it's about...well...Kira's not going to be with you so.. Umm..."

Athruns face darkened. He had thought of the possibility of this happening a million times. Where she would ask him to help her get close to his best friend.

Has the time come where she would walk off after shattering him and he will be left to make the effort of picking up the pieces of his irreplaceable shattered heart?

Will this be the only relationship they will have from now on?

"Well it's about last time..." Cagalli said softly looking straight at him. Athrun just blankly stared off closing every sense he has. Surely what she was about to say would kill him. And he was not ready.

Not now. Not ever.

Cagalli inhaled loudly a blush creeping on her face. "Will you please go with me to the place I told you about this coming Thursday? I-if it's alright with you. I-I mean if your free.. Umm...if...it's alright..." She said as she started off in a loud voice then slowly going softer.

She started playing with her fingers, shyly looking at him. Waiting for an answer or at that moment, a reaction from him "...Athrun?"

...What did she just say?

* * *

Leonore Zala climb up to their mansion stairs as she was worried that something might have happened to her son. As soon as he got home he just went up the stairs and to his room, and had not gone out since.

She stood in front of his door. Raising her hands and was about to knock when the door suddenly flew open making her step backwards.

"Mother? Do you need something?" Her son asked surprised.

Leonore straightened herself. "I was just worried about you. You did not even greet me when you got home."

Athrun bowed slightly. "My apologies. A lot has been on my mind lately."

"I see." She traced her eyes to the inside of his room. It was a mess. Clothes and pants were strewn all over and his closet was widely open. So not like her son at all.

"Mother. I'll be going out for a while."

She stared at her son. "Athrun, it's already the middle of the night. Can't it wait for tomorrow?" She felt like she had done this sometime ago.

His eyes widen. "Ah...yeah." Athrun smiled awkwardly as he suddenly realized something. "Yes. You're right."

His mother smiled. "See. Now come and join me downstairs. Your father will be home any moment."

Athrun closed the door to his messy room and walked with his mother downstairs.

"Now what is it that you're supposed to do that you can't even wait for tomorrow." She asked as she clung to her sons arm as both descended the stairs.

She felt him tense then relax. "I.. Well.. Want to buy some clothes..."

She tilted her head trying to catch her son's eyes. "For a date?"

He blushed.

And then she urgently called for her phone and for the driver to ready the car and for the maids to get her coat.

She will have to tell her husband about this when they get home.

* * *

"I like you!"

"I'm sorry."

Shiho sighed as the boy she did not catch the name clumsily ran back to the school building, crying.

Why does she seem to get confessions from the sissy guys? Or what Miriallia would have labeled as the coal type.

If it was someone like the cool, fresh, outgoing Heine Westenfluss from the 2nd years or the Hot, reserved gentleman Athrun Zala from her year she might just...

Vomit.

She turned her heals and started to walk the other side of the university building when she suddenly stopped.

"That's kind of rude."

She stared down at the person not too far from her, his hands behind his head as he lied content on the green grass field, an opened book completely covering his face. Making him look like he was sleeping.

"So?"

He shrugged. She took a step closer to him and pointed at the neatly wrapped sandwich unnoticed beside him. "Can I have that?"

"Whatever."

After muttering a small thank you, she bent and took the sandwich then slowly unwrapping it and placing it near her mouth, taking a bite from the free sandwich that she got before suddenly hearing the bell.

She walked off taking another bite off the sandwich. Then waved her free hand in the air.

"See you at class, Joule."

* * *

**The introduction of yet another couple! Ahahaha...**

**Well that is it for Chap 7. Now, n****ervously awaiting your opinions!**

**Read and Review guys! You're comments are my inspiration on this!**

**See ya in the next chap!**


End file.
